1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to those pre-coding apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to those pre-coding apparatus on account of adaptive estimation applied to Single-Input Single-Output, SISO, and Multiple-input Multiple-output, MIMO, antenna system in order to advance the dependability and stability of the system, which also have advantage in further decreasing the complexity, power consumption and cost of the end-user host receiver, easy implementation, and high immunity from channel noise interference.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
A situation of wireless mobile communication might be influenced by multipath interference, wireless channel fading, frequency offset, phase noise and Additive White Gaussian Noise (AWGN) that leads to detection bit errors. To overcome the influences of wireless channel, the characters of channels should be estimated at the receiver end, and then the technology of digital signal processing should be applied to compensate the influences of wireless channel. Take orthogonal frequency division multiplexing system for example, the channel frequency response in frequency domain should be estimated, in another word, the pulse response distributed in time domain, should be estimated. Since convolution in the time domain corresponds to multiplication in the frequency domain, once the frequency response is estimated, the receive signal can be directly divided by the frequency response, and the channel effect can be suppressed, which above is the so called Zero-Forcing technology that needs a large amount of receiver computation load. As a result, the idea of pre-coding was brought up that the computation can be shifted to the receiver (base station), wherein the stability and efficiency of a system can be increased, and the complexity of the end-user host receiver can be decreased. Similar ideas were mentioned in the following prior art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,597,745, 6,928,047, and 7,046,740.
On the other hand, for further advance the capacity and Throughput of the system, the MIMO technology was brought up. In a MIMO system, the pre-coding technology comprises the both advantages of high system capacity and high system efficiency. Similar ideas were mentioned in the following prior art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,862,271, 6,912,195 and 7,068,628.
However, the existing domestic technologies are mostly end-user fixed channel estimating instead of pre-coding. As to foreign technologies, yet pre-coding was brought up, it usually employs the more complicated Singular Value Decomposition (SVD), which is not adaptable to the hardware implementation.
The above proves that the aforementioned prior art is still faulty in many aspects, which is not a well-found design and remains to be improved.
The above proves that the aforementioned prior art is still faulty in many aspects, which is not a well-found design and remains to be improved.
In view of the failings derived from the aforementioned prior art, the inventor of the present invention was inclined to improve it, and finally succeeded in developing the present pre-coding apparatus on account of adaptive estimation, wherein a pre-coding process and apparatus on account of adaptive prediction aimed at SISO or MIMO orthogonal frequency division multiplexing antenna system is brought up, which is a pre-coding process and apparatus of high efficiency, high stability and low complexity.